


cross my heart

by bugheadotp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadotp/pseuds/bugheadotp
Summary: After their second kiss, Jughead and Betty talk about their first meeting





	cross my heart

_So i just reached 100 followers on tumblr (bugheadotp) and as a thank you here is a quick Bughead one shot. I'm not the best writer but I hope you enjoy!_

 

* * *

 

The day after their second kiss in the street, Jughead had gone to visit Betty. He climbed the ladder that was hidden in the backyard and knocked on the window.

Betty smiled when she saw him and opened the window smiling "Hey Romeo", she stood back to let him in "back so soon?"

"Well you know me Bets, I just can't stay away" Jughead stood in front of Betty staring into her green eyes. He placed his right hand on her face and gently rubbed his thumb against the apple of her cheek. She looked up into his eyes and smiled closing her eyes and leaning in to kiss him. It was gentle but longer than their previous kisses. They pulled apart and were content with the silence.

After the events of the past couple of days, just being in the same room was enough for the pair. Jughead moved to sit at the foot of her bed whilst Betty pulled a chair over from her dressing table. His leg started bouncing up and down in anxiousness. "Jug what is it?" he looked up from the place in her room his eyes were locked on. "Your leg. You always do that when your nervous about something."

Jughead smiled "You been watching me or something?"

"No" Betty answered quickly as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink "well yes. I mean I remember small details Jug. The little things people may find irrelevant."

"Ever the journalist hey Cooper" he grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles "I was thinking about us."

"and that makes you nervous?" she replied tilting her head to the side

"well kinda. It's just we've known each other for what feels like forever and I'm scared I'll do something to ruin it" Jughead sighed "the last thing I want to do is hurt you or lose you"

Betty looked up from their now intertwined hands "Juggie look at me. That will never happen. It's been the two of us since day one and no matter what we are in the future, I'll always be here for you." Jughead smiled at this and lifted her hand to kiss it. "Do you remember that day? When we first met?" she asked

"Of course"

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_One evening Alice Cooper had stormed out of the house with her youngest daughter after an argument with Hal. They've had fights and disagreements before but this was bigger than normal. Betty had been in the car for what felt like forever for kid "Mommy where're we going?" she asked._

_"To visit a friend of mine" Alice answered. She rarely visited the South Side but she needed to see her best friend Gladys Jones. The two grew up together almost as sisters. After the fight, she had called Gladys asking to meet as it was far enough away that Hal wouldn't come looking. Pulling into the driveway Gladys walked outside holding her six-month old daughter Forsythia and her five year old son Forsythe at her side. Alice unbuckled Betty out of her seat and they walked toward the entrance to the house. The two adults greeted each other with a hug and they all walked into the living room._

_"Why don't you take Betty to play with your toys?" Gladys asked her son as she and Alice made their way to the kitchen._

_"This way" the small boy said and walked upstairs to his room. There was a small area that had a table covered with toys and books. He sat down on the floor and patted the area next to him she sat next to him. "I'm Jughead" he offered as they hadn't been introduced._

_"Jughead" the blond asked making sure she had heard him right. He nodded_

_"It's not my real name but it's better. Dad came up with it"_

_"I'm Elizabeth but my dad calls me Betty so you can too" she smiled. The duo played for hours until there was a knock at the door and Gladys walked in holding some cookies and two cups of milk_

_"Now normally I don't allow eating in the bedrooms but I'm going to make an exception today. Forsythe, Elizabeth will be staying for the night" she looked from Jughead to Betty "I have a spare set of pajamas for you when you want to change just come and let me know" and with that shut the door and left. The two resumed playing only stopping to change and brush their teeth._

_Later on Both Gladys and Alice had come to tuck them in to Jughead's bed "we'll head back tomorrow afternoon Elizabeth after church" Betty nodded and both mothers walked out of the room._

_The room was filled with silence and darkness. "Juggie are you still awake" Betty whispered_

_"no i'm fast asleep" Betty giggled "are you okay?"_

_"I kind of don't like the dark. My sister normally turns on my night light and I've never slept without it"_

_Jughead turned to face the blond "why"_

_"why what?" Betty had now turned to face Jughead_

_"why are you afraid of the dark? You don't have to tell me but it might help."_

_"you can't really see anything in the dark. anything can happen at any time and you won't know" Betty explained_

_"your safe here Bets. I promise nothing will ever happen to you" with his finger traced over his heart then hers "cross my heart"_

_~~ END OF FLASHBACK~~_

Jughead repeated the same action over her heart first then his "cross my heart Bets" his voice caught in this throat "nothing will ever happen between us that we won't fix."

Betty copied the same action he just did.

No matter what, it was the two of them against the world.                           


End file.
